


I should have told you, but I've never been brave

by guety



Series: Love is [1]
Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Near Future, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: It's the first time Yasunari spends the night at Yuu's place since they started dating, and he can't help but wonder if they'll go beyond kisses tonight.
Relationships: Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari
Series: Love is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761331
Comments: 27
Kudos: 114





	I should have told you, but I've never been brave

**Author's Note:**

> Number24 has finished airing but my love for this ship is neverending. I can't believe this is the first explicit fic on the tag omg.
> 
> This is set several months after the anime's ending.

_“I’ve been here hundreds of times already,”_ Yasunari tells himself, _“it’s just another night. No need to be nervous.”_ And yet, he feels as if his heart was about to jump from his chest as he rings Yuu’s doorbell. 

“Coming!” Yuu’s voice calls from inside the apartment, and a few seconds later the door opens, revealing his boyfriend’s smiling face. “Welcome, Yasunari-kun.” He’s wearing a blue hoodie that he bought on their last date, which brings out his eyes. It’s a bit oversized for him, but he looks good on it. Really good, actually. The kind of looking good that makes Yasunari’s throat feel dry. 

“Hi,” he says, trying to sound normal, and lifts the bag he’s carrying so Yuu notices it, “I bought stuff for dinner, is fried rice okay?”

“Of course!” Yuu steps to the side so Yasunari can enter, “But I feel bad making you cook at my place.”

“Don’t worry about it, I feel like cooking," Yasunari says, only partially lying. Although Yuu has improved his cooking skills in the past year and nowadays around half of his attempts at cooking turn out edible, it’s still not a good idea to let him handle dinner. But Yuu tries so hard to improve that Yasunari doesn't have the heart to say that to his face.

Yasunari quickly takes off his sneakers and heads to the kitchen area, with Yuu following after him. 

“Yasunari-kun,” he calls.

“Yeah?” Yasunari hasn’t even finished turning around when he finds Yuu’s lips on his, soft, just for a fraction of a second. 

“A welcome kiss,” Yuu says, smiling, and starts unpacking the groceries. “Let me help you cut the vegetables, at least.”

“Sure,” Yasunari manages to mutter, feeling as if his face was about to combust. They’ve already been dating for a month, but he’s still not used to this kind of thing. He’s never dated anyone before - in fact, prior to meeting Yuu there wasn’t anyone he even wanted to date. Physical affection is very much new to him. 

For the next half an hour, Yasunari tries to concentrate on cooking, occasionally making small chat with Yuu, but he can’t keep his mind from drifting every time their elbows brush or Yuu giggles with that sing-songy laugh of his. Truth is, their relationship hasn’t changed that much compared to before they started dating. They spend a lot of time together during class breaks, lunch, and training, but they’re almost always surrounded by other people. Even in the evenings and weekends, they often hang out with Natsusa-san and the others, or with their fellow first-year team members, so they don’t spend much time alone just the two of them. He can count the number of dates they’ve had on one hand. In fact, today is the first time he’s going to spend the night at Yuu’s since they started dating. He can’t help but wonder whether something will happen tonight.

In terms of physical affection, things have been progressing quite smoothly ever since their clumsy first kiss two days after Yasunari confessed. They’ve held hands and hugged quite a few times, and their kisses have become deeper, more heated. It seems like sex would be the next natural step, and he’d be lying if he said he’s not interested in it. He’s dating Yuu mainly because he likes him as a person, but he’s also very attracted to him in the physical sense. Yuu is good looking, not in a supermodel kind of way like Ueoka-san, but in an adorably handsome way that makes Yasunari’s chest feel tight when he sees his boyfriend smile. So yeah, he wants to have sex with Yuu - as long as Yuu wants to as well, of course. 

But he’s also worried. His experience when it comes to romance or sex is nonexistent, so he doesn’t know what’s the right speed for these things. They’ve only been dating for a month, would it be going too fast if they did sexual things today? Should he wait until they’ve been dating for a longer time? 

Plus, sex is… intimidating. He doesn’t know that much about it, other than the basics of what goes where, so he’s not entirely confident he can make Yuu feel good. And from what little porn he’s seen, it seems as if sex requires some crazy acrobatic skills that he definitely can’t pull off. He doesn’t want it to end with either him or Yuu getting hurt. 

Rationally, he knows he should talk to Yuu about all this instead of thinking it over by himself, but he has no idea how to start this kind of conversation. Yasunari is the type that prefers saying things directly, but he also has a history of putting his foot in his mouth, and he doesn’t want to fuck this up. He doesn’t want to be too direct and make Yuu feel like sex is the only thing he wants out of this relationship. 

While he keeps ruminating all those thoughts, they eventually finish making dinner and move on to eating it, and that’s when Yasunari notices that Yuu is being more quiet than usual. Yasunari is not very talkative by nature so Yuu is normally the one carrying the conversation, but today he’s being relatively subdued. 

“Yuu, are you okay?” he ends up asking, once they’re finished eating and are clearing the table. 

“Yes, why?”

“You’re not talking much today.”

“Is that so?” Yuu smiles like always, but now that Yasunari thinks about it, he’s been kinda fidgety all evening. 

“Did something happen?”

“Not at all, don’t worry.” He doesn’t seem like he’s lying - and Yuu is a terrible liar, so Yasunari would know if he wasn’t telling the truth - so he decides not to press on the issue. Instead, he watches in silence as Yuu washes the dishes. Now that he’s playing close attention, it’s obvious that there’s something weird going on with Yuu today, but he can’t just pinpoint what it is. 

“Yasunari-kun,” Yuu says once he’s finished, “do you want to take a bath? Shall I get the bathtub ready?”

“It’s fine, I showered right before coming.”

“Okay, um, do you mind if I take a shower, then? You can use the TV while you wait if you want.”

“Sure.”

“Okay, then I’ll go ahead.” For a moment, it looks like Yuu is blushing, but he disappears into the bathroom before Yasunari can take a good look.

Being hyper-aware of the fact that his attractive boyfriend is taking a shower and trying to avoid picturing it too vividly, Yasunari turns on the TV to distract himself. The times Yasunari has spent the night here before, Yuu always laid down a futon for him, but he hasn’t taken it out yet, so he sits on Yuu’s bed while searching for something to watch on Yuu’s sports streaming subscription service. Since he’s been watching the rugby league regularly, he tries to find something else - he enjoys watching other sports occasionally, especially when he and Yuu watch together. He settles for the last match in the volleyball league, the MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers, which he didn’t get to watch as it happened. Fortunately, it’s a good match, so he manages to focus on it and avoid thinking too much about sex, or Yuu being naked in the shower, or a combination of both things. 

The third set is just starting when Yuu comes from the bathroom, smelling like soap. 

“Ooh, Black Jackals vs Adlers, I haven’t watched it yet! How is it going?”

“The Jackals won the first set but the Adlers just got the second set.”

“Oh, so it’s a tie!”

Yuu sits beside him, resting his head on Yasunari’s shoulder. In a fluid motion, without taking his eyes from the screen, he slides his hand under Yasunari’s, intertwining their fingers as if it was the most natural thing to do. Yasunari’s heart starts beating as if trying to escape from his chest, and he’s pretty sure his palms are sweaty, but he’s also unexpectedly comfortable. Even though it makes him feel self-aware and nervous in a way he’s never felt before, being like this with Yuu feels right. It feels just perfect. He could stay like this forever. Carefully, he brushes his thumb against the back of Yuu’s hand, slowly moving it back and forth. In response, Yuu gives his hand a light squeeze, and shifts so his head is resting more on Yasunari’s chest than his shoulder. Damn, it feels so comfortable.

On the screen, the Jackals’ opposite hitter does an impressive jump and spikes the ball into the Adlers’ court, scoring a point. 

“That was incredible!” Yuu all but jumps in excitement. “What a beautiful spike.” 

Yasunari looks down at Yuu and finds himself reflected in his big blue eyes. “You’re beautiful too,” he blurts out, because apparently, his brain to mouth filter stops working when he's near Yuu.

Yuu’s eyes widen, then he smiles, soft and tender. “Thank you.” He leans forward, Yasunari leans down, and before he can register it they’re kissing. It starts slow, barely a caress of lips against lips, but soon becomes deeper, their tongues intertwining around each other. The volley match is still playing on the TV, but he’s not paying attention to it and can barely make out the commentator’s words. All he can think about is Yuu; kind, enthusiastic, smart Yuu, with his beautiful eyes and those lips that never get chapped and feel so nice to kiss. Yuu, who tastes like mint toothpaste. Who for some reason likes Yasunari enough to date him and kiss him like this.

They’re both short of breath when they pull away. “Yuu,” he starts saying, although he has no idea how he wants to continue that sentence. Fortunately, Yuu speaks before Yasunari ends up saying something dumb.

“Yasunari-kun, do you want me to lay down the spare futon as usual?” he asks, cheeks flushed, “or do you want to sleep on the bed, with me?”

“Yes,” Yasunari immediately replies, “I mean, the bed. Let’s share the bed.”

“I would like that too.”

After that brief exchange, they find themselves kissing again. Which is great because even after being alive for almost 20 years, Yasunari is still awful at talking, but, judging by the little pleased sounds that Yuu is making, at least he’s getting good at kissing. 

He lies down on the bed, pulling Yuu with him, hands secured around his lean waist. Being pressed together like this, he can't help but notice how light Yuu is, so easy to hold. His frame is really thin in comparison to Yasunari’s, and seems to fit perfectly into his embrace. He loves it. He’s never had a strong preference regarding body types, and before he met Yuu, he didn’t think he would be so attracted to someone with such a petite frame, but the way he can wrap Yuu’s entire body in his arms feels amazing. Yuu is really warm, and his hair smells like fruity shampoo. It’s a sweet scent, but refreshing at the same time, and Yasunari likes it. Wondering how it’ll feel to touch Yuu’s skin directly, he slips a hand underneath his clothes, caressing the area right over his waist.

“Yasunari-kun, wait.” Yuu breaks the kiss, propping himself on his elbows to put some distance between them.

Yasunari immediately lets him go. “Sorry, too fast?”

“No, that’s not - ah, wait.” Yuu gets up to turn off the TV, then sits down on the edge of the bed, next to Yasunari but facing away from him. Yasunari didn’t notice while they were kissing but now that he can take a good look at Yuu’s face, he sees that Yuu is blushing, his cheeks a deep pink. “It’s just,” Yuu continues, playing with the hem of his hoodie “you see, it’s my first time doing these things, so I’m not sure what to do. I’ve never dated before, so…”

“You’ve never dated before?” Yasunari isn’t even sure why he’s surprised to learn this since it’s not like Yuu has ever mentioned any past boyfriends, but Yuu always acts so naturally regarding physical affection that it seems unreal that he’s as inexperienced as Yasunari. 

Yuu shakes his head. “No, you were my first kiss too.”

“Really?”

Yuu frowns. “Is that bad?”

“Why would it be bad? You were my first too.”

That piece of information surprises Yuu enough to get him to finally look at Yasunari. “Really?”

“Didn’t my family tell you when you were at my place? I didn’t have any close friends in high school, even less a boyfriend.”

“They did say that, but you’re so cool and handsome that I was sure you had at least kissed before.”

Now it’s Yasunari’s turn to blush. “Well, I haven’t.”

Yuu rests his head on Yasunari’s shoulder again, smiling. “Is it bad that I’m a bit happy about it?”

Yasunari wraps an arm around Yuu’s shoulders. “I don’t think so.”

“Yasunari-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“What we were doing before… do you want to do more than kisses?” Yuu’s still blushing furiously, but he seems more relaxed now, and he keeps looking at Yasunari’s eyes while asking. Since he’s being so straightforward, the least Yasunari can do is be honest as well.

“I do if you want to.”

“I do want to,” Yuu smiles, “I’ve been wanting for a while, but, um, I’ve never done this, and I don’t really know what to do, so maybe I won’t be good at it. Maybe you won’t like it…”

As he hears Yuu talking, something clicks inside Yasunari's brain. Suddenly, the way Yuu has been acting today - being quieter than usual, acting nervous for no reason - starts to make sense. Was he worrying about the same things as Yasunari? Well, of course he would worry. This is a first for Yuu as well. But despite that, while Yasunari kept hesitating, Yuu was trying his best to take the first step. He had been the one who invited Yasunari to spend the night, and the one to suggest sharing the bed. Seeing how bad he's blushing, it's obvious that talking directly about sex is as embarrassing for Yuu as it is for Yasunari, but Yuu at least has made an attempt. On the other hand, Yasunari has been overthinking everything, too scared to act. How much of an idiot is he? Yuu always talks about how cool Yasunari is, but right now Yasunari feels like Yuu is ten times cooler than him. 

Unable to repress all the feelings bubbling inside of him, he wraps Yuu into a tight embrace. 

“Yasunari-kun?” Yuu asks, timidly returning the hug.

“There’s no way I won’t like it,” Yasunari says, burying his face into Yuu’s neck, “so you don’t have to worry.”

“But…”

“I mean it.” He pulls away slightly so he can look at Yuu’s face. “I haven’t done any of this either and it probably won’t be perfect but, I’m doing it with you, so…” It’s still hard to properly put his feelings into words, but Yuu’s a smart guy so hopefully, he’ll figure out what Yasunari wants to say.

“You mean it will be fine even if it isn't perfect because we’re doing it together?”

“Yeah,” he smiles, caressing Yuu’s hair. He knew Yuu would get it.

Yuu chuckles. “You’re right. It was dumb of me to get so nervous about this, right?”

“I don’t think it’s dumb”

“Right, because you were nervous too, right, Yasunari-kun?”

Yasunari averts Yuu’s gaze, blushing. As always, Yuu is pretty sharp. “Not really,” he mumbles, although he knows he can’t fool Yuu. 

Yuu laughs again. “Yasunari-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it ok if I kiss you?”

 _You don’t have to ask for permission,_ Yasunari thinks, but instead of saying it, he just kisses Yuu himself. 

They waste no time on getting back to what they were doing before the conversation, and, before he can register it, Yuu is sitting on his lap. 

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” Yuu asks in between kisses.

The question would make Yasunari smile if his mouth wasn’t occupied already, because Yuu is the opposite of heavy. But it's very like him to worry about inconveniencing others, even in this kind of situation. “You’re fine,” he says, although it feels like an understatement. Having Yuu on his lap feels more than just fine. It’s great. In this position, Yuu stands a bit taller than him, and it feels as if he was enveloping Yasunari. It’s the best sensation ever. Careful not to startle Yuu, he sneaks a hand under his shirt again. This time, Yuu doesn’t break the kiss, in fact, he kisses Yasunari even more eagerly, making a low pleased sound with his throat. That encourages Yasunari to continue, tracing over Yuu’s spine with his fingers in up and down motions, reaching a bit further up Yuu’s back every time. Yuu’s hands start moving as well, caressing Yasunari’s hair and the nape of his neck. 

After a while, they pull apart naturally, both short of breath, and look into each other’s eyes. 

“Can I take this off?” he asks, tugging on Yuu’s hoodie and t-shirt. 

Yuu nods and raises his arms timidly. Yasunari takes the hint and pulls Yuu’s clothes up by the hem, taking off the hoodie and the t-shirt at once, not without some difficulty. 

“You too,” Yuu urges once Yasunari has tossed his clothes somewhere on the floor, “it’s embarrassing by myself.”

“Sure,” Yasunari raises his hands as well, allowing Yuu to take his shirt off as well. 

As soon as Yuu is finished folding and carefully placing Yasunari’s shirt on the floor, Yasunari can feel his eyes on him, scanning every bit of his body as if he had never seen a shirtless man before.

“What are you staring at? You’ve seen me naked before.”

“But it’s different like this.”

Well, Yuu isn’t wrong. Yasunari has seen Yuu naked before as well, but there’s a big difference between sneaking a glance at him on the onsen or in the locker room before a match and being able to take a good look at him like now, with Yuu being so close.

Slowly, Yuu caresses Yasunari’s arms, running his fingertips over each muscle. “You have such a nice body, Yasunari kun.”

“Thanks,” he replies awkwardly. He _knows_ he has a good body, but he’s not used to being complimented about it so directly. “Um, you too.”

Yuu’s eyes widen. “Do you really think so?”

“I do.” True, Yuu doesn’t have the kind of amazing body that would appear in magazines or anything, but Yasunari likes it. He likes everything that makes Yuu who he is.

Yuu keeps tracing lines over Yasunari’s arms, moving up to his shoulders and then his back. “You have so many moles,” he comments dreamily, “I like it.”

Feeling embarrassed and not knowing what to say in return, Yasunari tries to focus on Yuu’s body. In this position, Yuu’s chest is right in front of him, so he touches it, running the pads of his thumbs over the nipples. Yuu lets out a little chuckle.

“That tickles,”

“Sorry,”

“No, I mean it in a good way. You can do it again, um, if you want to.”

“Like this?” He traces a circle all around the areola of Yuu’s left nipple, making it smaller and smaller until he’s rubbing the sensitive skin of the nipple directly. Yuu makes a pleased sound, so Yasunari keeps rubbing and rubbing until it gets hard. _That’s hot._

Yuu leans forward, peppering Yasunari’s shoulder and neck with little kisses. He then moves up to his jack, then his cheek, until his lips finally meet Yasunari’s in a wet, messy kiss. It’s deeper than the previous one, more intense, their teeth almost hitting in their rush to feel each other. As they kiss, Yasunari teases Yuu’s right nipple, getting it hard as well. He pinches it tentatively, trying to not be too brusque, and Yuu must like it because he all but moans into Yasunari’s mouth. Yuu’s body is incredibly warm in his arms, and Yasunari himself feels as if he was burning. When he pulls Yuu closer, he can feel his erection pressing on Yasunari’s thigh, and he’s sure Yuu has noticed Yasunari’s own hardon as well. Yuu’s hands slid down Yasunari’s back, right until his hips. He traces the hemline of Yasunari’s jeans with his fingers, stopping at the front. 

They break the kiss, slowly. Yuu looks into his eyes, his cheeks flushed, panting. Yasunari nods in response to the unspoken question. Not wasting a second, Yuu unzips Yasunari’s jeans and tugs on his boxers, revealing his erection. 

“Wow.” Yuu stares at it with such a mesmerized look that it makes Yasunari feel self-conscious. 

“It’s not that impressive,” he mumbles, his face heating up. 

Yuu’s response is a soft giggle as he caresses the glans, smearing precum all over it. “You’re so wet…”

“You don’t have to say it out loud,” he complains weakly. Yuu might kill him of embarrassment at this rate. 

Yuu runs his thumb over the corona, circling it. He's being careful and not putting much pressure, but Yasunari is so turned on and sensitive that just that little caress is enough to send waves of pleasure through his body. Yuu then starts brushing his fingers lightly against the shaft, up and down and up again, until he finally grabs it and starts pumping it. It's clumsy, and Yasunari doesn't think he can come just with that, but just the fact that Yuu is doing this to him is enough to make it feel pretty amazing.

After a while of that loose, slow up and down motion, Yuu strengthens his grip and starts pumping harder, focusing on the head. The change makes Yasunari shudder in pleasure, and he finds himself letting out a mix between a gasp and a groan.

"Is this good?"

"Yeah," he manages to say "it feels great."

"I'm glad." Yuu gives him a wide smile, his eyes so full of affection that Yasunari forgets how to breathe for a second. Yuu is touching him like he does everything else: with enthusiasm but putting a lot of care and attention into it. Yasunari knows Yuu cares deeply for him, he knew even before they started dating, but he feels incredibly treasured right now. It makes him feel vulnerable too, though. He's always had a hard time trusting and getting close to other people, so he's never had anyone look at him in the way that Yuu does. Yuu's feelings make him scared, of hurting Yuu and getting hurt himself. But for once, he doesn't want to hide under a mask of toughness and indifference. If it's with Yuu, he's okay with being vulnerable. Yuu is such a good person, so sweet so precious, Yasunari can't believe he got someone like that to fall for him.

"I love you," he blurts out, overwhelmed by everything he's feeling.

Yuu startles, and Yasunari can’t even blame him. He’s not one to verbally express his feelings often, particularly when it comes to romantic affection. In fact, now that he thinks about it, this is the first time he’s actually used the word “love” and not just “like”. Of course, of all possible moments he could choose to say it, he does it right when Yuu is jerking him off, because surely there wasn’t a better moment for it. Fuck, he’s so bad at this romance thing.

After a short but very awkward moment, Yuu gives him a teasing smile. “Does it feel that good?”

Yasunari can feel his face heating up. “I don’t mean it that way,”

“I know,” Yuu interrupts him. His smile melts into a soft and tender expression, the affection back in his eyes. “I love you too, Yasunari-kun.”

He leans for a kiss, this time slow and sweet. They take their time to savor it, lazily wrapping their tongues around each other. Soon, Yuu’s hand goes back to pumping Yasunari’s dick, slow and first but increasingly getting faster, harder. Their kissing becomes deeper as well, more rushed and messy. It starts to be too much to take at once. If Yuu keeps going like this, Yasunari might come soon. He does want to come, he wants it a lot, but not like this. Not before he makes Yuu feel good too.

“Let me touch you too,” he breaths into Yuu’s lips. 

Yuu nods and rushes to take off his pants. It's kind of hard to do in this position, with Yuu sitting on top of him, so after muttering a "wait a second," Yuu gets up and quickly gets naked, tossing his trousers, underwear, and socks into a neat pile. Feeling like it'd be unfair for him to be half-dressed while Yuu is completely naked, Yasunari removes the rest of his clothes as well. Once the clothes are off, he sits on the bed again, leaning his back on the wall, and gestures for Yuu to come closer. Yuu complies, sitting between Yasunari’s legs, facing him like before.

"Wow," he says as soon as he can take a good look at Yuu’s erection.

"Don't tease me," Yuu pouts.

"I'm not teasing." It is a good dick. Not like Yasunari is an expert on cocks, but he likes Yuu’s. It’s nice to look at, not too small but not too big either. Just looking at it makes him want to touch it and make Yuu feel good. He wastes no time to start pumping it, trying to not go too fast at first. Hearing Yuu’s pleased sigh encourages him to continue, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tip as he keeps moving his hand up and down. 

Yuu reaches towards Yasunari’s dick too, but he pauses after barely touching it. “Umm…”

Right, Yasunari hadn’t realized until now, but since Yuu is right-handed and he himself is left-handed, they’ll get in each other’s way if they try to jerk each other in this position. After a short moment in which both are unsure of what to do, Yuu laughs. “I’ll use my left hand too,” he suggests, which isn’t a bad idea, but Yasunari has just come up with a better alternative. 

“Let’s do this,” he presses his dick against Yuu’s, holding them together in his fist, and rubs them up and down. “Feels good for you?”

“Yes, ah, let me help.” Yuu places his hands on Yasunari’s shoulders for leverage and moves his hips in sync with Yasunari’s hands, rubbing his dick up and down against Yasunari’s. 

_Okay, that’s really hot._ Yasunari gathers the precum pooling on their glans to help his hands slide up and down more easily, and keeps jerking them. Now that he’s getting the hang of it, he starts using his left hand only, releasing his right so he can use it to touch other parts of Yuu’s body. Yuu seemed to like having his nipples touched earlier, so he goes back to teasing them. Once they’re hard again, he tries sucking on one of them, eliciting a moan from Yuu. He does it again, his time harder, making Yuu gasp.

“Too hard? Did that hurt?”

“No, I like it,” Yuu pants close to his ear, “I liked it when you pinched them earlier too.”

So Yasunari tries pinching it again. Yuu groans in a way that sounds like he likes it a lot and starts thrusting his hips faster. It’s so, so hot. Yasunari wants more of it. He wants to make Yuu get lost in the pleasure, wants to hear him moan without a care and make a mess out of him. Focusing on Yuu’s dick, he strengthens his grip and starts going faster, building up momentum.

“Ah, Yasunari-kun,” Yuu’s face is buried in his shoulder, and Yasunari can hear his labored breath next to his ear. He keeps jerking him, his right hand caressing Yuu’s back and abdomen while he leaves kisses everywhere he can reach on Yuu’s chest. He’s pretty much forgotten about his own erection, focused as he is on making Yuu feel good, but Yuu’s soft moans are more than enough stimulation for him. Still, even though he knows Yuu is enjoying himself, he wants to see what expression he’s making. 

“Yuu, let me see your face.”

“But it’s embarrassing,”

Really? After everything they’ve done today, this is what Yuu finds embarrassing? That’s weird, but endearing. That's just how Yuu is. 

“Yuu,” he calls gently, savoring the name he loves so much, “please?”

Slowly, Yuu pulls back and looks into Yasunari’s eyes. His cheeks are flushed, his breath ragged. He’s the hottest thing Yasunari has ever seen.

“You look good.” 

“Really?”

“Really.” He keeps moving his hand, harder, faster.

“Yasunari-kun, if you keep doing that, I will,”

“That’s fine, come.” He keeps going fast, not taking his eyes off Yuu. He wants to see Yuu’s face as he comes like he’s never wanted anything before. 

“Ah, Yasunari-kun, I’m, aah,” Yuu groans very softly, his entire body going tout as he climaxes, spilling his cum all over Yasunari’s hand and chest. He looks incredibly beautiful, his face an expression of pure bliss. It’s better than any porn movie, better than anything Yasunari could ever imagine.

Yuu’s body goes lax, as if he had let go of all tensions as he orgasmed. Yasunari wraps him into an embrace, gently rubbing his back. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Yuu answers, his breath still labored. He pulls back and looks at Yasunari, pouting. “Sorry, I finished all by myself.” 

“It’s fine, I liked it.”

“But…” Yuu looks at him, as if considering something. “Yasunari-kun, can I try something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Um, well,” Yuu kneels on the bed, right between Yasunari’s legs. Before Yasunari can register what’s going on, Yuu leans forward and licks his dick all over the glans. “This.”

 _Wow. Okay. Wow._ Yasunari’s brain seems to have stopped working, and all he can manage to say is a weak “sure.”

Not needed to be told twice, Yuu gives another tentative lick, this time tracing the shaft with his tongue. After a few more long licks like that, he starts focusing on the head. Surrounding it with his lips, Yuu fits it in his mouth, sucking gently. Wow. Yuu’s mouth is wet and warm, and it feels just great. Yuu’s movements are insecure and clumsy, but the visual stimulation of seeing his boyfriend sucking his dick is almost enough to send Yasunari over the edge. Wanting a better view, he brushes Yuu’s bangs out of his forehead. Yuu looks up directly into his eyes, his expression a mix between lewd and loving. Then, he does something with his mouth, Yasunari isn’t sure what, but it suddenly feels tighter, and much more intense. When Yuu bobs his head up and down, it feels downright amazing. Yasunari’s mind goes blank with pleasure, he can only think of Yuu and how incredible this feels. He doesn't even realize he's moaning until he hears himself, a sound so filthy and desperate it's hard to believe it came from his own mouth.

That seems to spur Yuu to go even faster. He keeps that amazing tightness, focusing on the glans, but Yasunari can also feel Yuu's tongue, warm and soft, circling his dick, and the contrast sends waves of pleasure through Yasunari's body. It feels so different from jerking off, but it's incredibly good. He can't believe Yuu is doing something so lewd to him. Just the thought makes him brain melt, and he knows he's not going to last much more.

"Yuu, I'm, I'm almost,"

Yuu doesn't respond, he just keeps sucking and sucking until the heat that had been pooling in Yasunari's belly overflows and he spills himself in Yuu's mouth.

It takes him a few seconds to come down from his orgasm high and be fully conscious of what he's just done.

"Yuu, sorry," he rushes to get a paper tissue and hands it to Yuu, "here, spit it."

Yuu takes the tissue to his mouth, wiping it. Looking at him, Yasunari feels the affection overflowing his heart. But he has no idea how to properly tell Yuu everything he's feeling, so instead, he apologizes again. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Yasunari-kun?"

"I just came in your mouth."

Yuu laughs. "I don't mind, did you like it?"

"Yeah." 

"Then it's fine." Yuu gives him a wide smile, that quickly turns into a worried frown. "Was it really good?"

"It was." He caresses Yuu's hair. "Was it good for you?"

"Yes!" Yuu smiles again, his eyes shining with so much delight that Yasunari can't help but smile as well. He wants to hug Yuu tight and go to sleep like that, but he's still sticky with cum, and Yuu looks like he could use some cleaning up as well.

"We should take a shower."

"Together?" 

That's not what Yasunari meant, but he's not against the idea at all. "Sure, if you want to."

"I do!" Yuu gets up and starts picking up their clothes, which were scattered around the floor. He looks cute prancing around naked like that, so Yasunari takes a few seconds to observe him. It gives him a weird sense of domesticity. He likes it. It's warm, and comfortable, just being with Yuu like this. 

"Yasunari-kun," 

"Yeah?" Yuu stands before him, a pile of clothes in his arms, blushing lightly.

"I'm glad you were my first. For dating and kisses, and what we did just now, everything."

Barely a year ago, Yasunari thought he would never be interested in dating, not to mention falling in love. Who would want to leave himself open and vulnerable like that? Besides, he was too busy with rugby and university, with no time to spare for a romantic partner. But of course, a year ago Yasunari was an idiot. Now he knows he wouldn't trade what he has with Yuu, what Yuu makes him feel when he looks at him like that, for anything. 

"I feel the same."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the random volleyball match, I wanted them to watch something but I don't understand the first thing about rugby so I had to go with a sport I can actually describe.  
> I might try to write a sequel to this with some dick in butt action ;)


End file.
